Interest
by SpeakingThroughWrittenWords
Summary: Switzerland returns home from his current duty as a traffic angel to find that someone has broken into his house. Again. And it is the same person.


_Based on this prompt from hetalia_kink: "__Drivers in Switzerland who spot a winged man dressed in white at the side of the road shouldn't be alarmed – it's not a vision, it's a guardian angel. Police in the state of Fribourg have hired the professional actor to deter motorists from speeding. The 'road angel', who forms part of a safe-driving campaign, will wave and flap his wings at motorists travelling too fast."

* * *

_

**Interest**

To tell the truth, Switzerland was not certain that he looked all that good in white. Sure, that was not the point of this, to look good. It was why he had not commented. No, it was because he had returned home and the light in the living room was on that he thought about it. It was not Lichtenstein, because then all of the lights would be on, not simply the television.

Biting back a sigh, Switzerland did not even bother to remove his wings as he entered the other room to see the Asian sitting on his couch and watching the television. From staring at the back of the other's head, Switzerland looked up at the screen. Then at the Blu-ray box.

"_Clones of Bruce Lee_?" he asked hollowly. Hong Kong looked up at him.

"'Hello, Dr. Nye,'" he quoted in his monotone. "'Did you have a hard day'?"

Switzerland felt rather awkward right now. So he ignored answering the question in lieu of asking his own. "Did you break into my house?" _Again_, was the last part of that sentence, but it was rather pointless to add it when they both knew the answer to the question in the first place.

"You left your chimney open," Hong Kong pointed out. "It was begging me to enter it."

He did not have to take that. "Have a good time with your movie," he said, leaving to the bedroom so he could change.

"Wait," Hong Kong said, voice no louder than it usually was, but Switzerland stopped anyway, turning around to look at him. "I was not aware that you were planning on flying away, Switzerland."

"I am not," Switzerland nodded curtly. "It... is for a job."

"An easy job?"

Switzerland hesitated. "Why do you say that?" he questioned as Hong Kong leaned forward, balanced on his feet. "Feet off of the couch."

"You said you did not have a hard day," Hong Kong responded to the previous question, not moving from where he was perched. It was because of that Switzerland could tell just how much Hong Kong was intrigued by the situation. Usually the other stayed absolutely reserved, facial expressions at a minimum and voice tone never changing. It did not matter whether he was sitting and watching a movie or painting someone's roof lime green.

"I did not, it was a usual day," Switzerland reaffirmed. "It is for traffic speed control," he clarified. Hong Kong nodded, thoughtfully.

"I am sorry."

"For what?" Switzerland asked, confused. Not that being confused was anything new around Hong Kong. Movie paused by remote, Hong Kong rose to his feet, then stepped off of the couch in one smooth motion.

"Your usual days are usually hard," Hong Kong said as if it were obvious. Then again, Hong Kong did not wake up until eleven o'clock. It probably would be hard to _him_. "Perhaps... I can calm you a bit?"

"You? Calming?" Switzerland questioned. The thought was rather amusing, considering the trouble that the other Nation usually liked to cause him. Unofficially, of course.

"If that does not interest you," Hong Kong continued as he walked up to him, "then I could do something else that is not as calm." Slowly, but without any change in expression, Hong Kong rose his hand to one of Switzerland's wings, running a fingertip down the alula. "I could give you a _hard_ day?"

Switzerland rose an eyebrow. "That was forward of you."

"Your sister told me you had today off," Hong Kong said, hand falling to his side. "I was looking forward to it. I lined your study with foam."

Unfortunately, Switzerland knew that Hong Kong meant that and that he had a lot of cleaning to do later because of that. He would make Hong Kong do it (responsibility falling on his shoulders, after all), but then he would have to worry about some of his belongings being misplaced.

"You are dressed up as an angel, so I can see where this is a bit blasphemous," Hong Kong continued onward. Switzerland decided that was enough of that and pushed Hong Kong up against the wall, silencing him with his mouth. Hong Kong returned likewise. It was a total of twenty three seconds before he pulled away.

"It is because of Christian blasphemy you are so interested, isn't it?" Switzerland jabbed a finger into Hong Kong's chest. Hong Kong looked up at the ceiling as he thought about it. Then he looked back down at him.

"Yes."

"You are absolutely terrible," Switzerland told him honestly, unable to help the smirk that graced his lips. "I am going to make you pay for my study."

"I thought you would appreciate the fact that I bought the foam with Austria's credit card," Hong Kong said slowly, appearing to think it over as if he had made a mistake.

Switzerland almost wanted to forget about it right then (let Hong Kong get away with it and all), but he forced himself to say the next words. "You will have to pay him back."

Hong Kong nodded. "I will do so. I will pay him back in maps, proportionate to the money I used."

That was it. Switzerland pushed himself against Hong Kong and kissed him again, feeling as Hong Kong's arms wrapped about him, fingers now stroking at the scapulars which strapped the wings to his back.

"You should wear these all the time."

"You are perverse."

"Are we making comparisons?"

* * *

_I hold the belief that Hong Kong can enjoy those terrible Kung Fu movies, even more than the well done ones. He listens to them in their English dubs, which makes it all that much more worse._

_This is really how that quote from the movie went:_

"Hello, Dr. Nye. Did you have a hard day?"

"Yes."

"We're sorry. Perhaps we can calm you a bit."

"That is why I keep you around. Soon I will be world leader. Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha!"

_Watch it only when you are really tired and everything is funny. An evil man with a harem can only be funny by that point._

_I said I would write more, but my brain seems unable to continue onward with this, so to those I have said otherwise to, I apologize. For my Hearth readers, this was not the story I was referring to before, but it just means you get to read this while I continue to work on that story. That is all.  
_


End file.
